


Хельга

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стихотворный размер - тёглаг.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Хельга

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер - тёглаг.

Слово скальда

Снова слушай:

Песня пелась.

Натерпелась,

Настрадалась,

Сторицей ли

Всё воздастся?

Неизвестно.

 

Мил лик нежной

Нанны ниток:

Снежные льна

Лба колосья,

Любы губы,

Светлы очи,

Стержни зорь

Студёных ловки.

 

Белая Биль

Злата. Словно

Сив красива.

Верная Вар,

Держит Хельга

Чашу Сигюн.

Горя яда

Горьки капли.

 

Норны ткали

Судеб ткани,

Доля злая

Миновала.

Рысь морская

Побежала

Под обширной

Карлов ношей.

**Author's Note:**

> Нанна ниток – женщина  
> Лён лба –волосы  
> Стержни зорь студёных – руки  
> Зори студёные – золото  
> Биль злата – женщина  
> Рысь морская – драккар  
> Карлов ноша – небо


End file.
